


How I Met Evil

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Insanity, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Romance, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Prodigies, Violence, loss of family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Zachary Goodman, age 16, lost his parents to the evil of the world. What will become of him? Facing the world alone isn't as easy as it seems especially when a dark past comes back to haunt you. Will Zachary's past break him or make him stronger?





	1. Chapter 1

I always wondered why the freaks of the world always find me. All I wanted to do was live a peaceful life with no interruptions. But I learned the hard way like everyone else that life is not that easy. I remember it clearly. The day I met him. He flipped my world upside down but maybe it was for the best.

It was a Tuesday night and I was coming home from school. Like an idiot I fell asleep in class so my teacher made me stay after school and clean all the boards. And I mean ALL the boards. I mean it wasn't hard. It just took forever. We may be a small school but we have a lot of chalkboards.

So school ends at 2:45 pm and I left near 4:30 pm. The only people who stay that late after school are those in clubs and I am definitely not a club person. I'm not athletic or a genius. I'm just your average teenage boy. Well some people call me an idiot but I don't care.

My parents never expected me to be someone big in life. In fact I don't even know if they even care what I do. My dad gets drunk all the time and can't hold a steady job. My mom works for so rich guy as a secretary or something but pretty sure she just using that as an excuse. I think she has been sleeping with him because she always comes home late.

I decided to take the longest route home that day which was my first mistake. I didn't believe what I saw when I got home. There was a horrible stench and there was blood all over the floor. I slowly walked around the blood in an attempt to find the source of the stench. I follow the blood to the bathroom in the back of the house where I found my mom all beaten up. I could see that she was barely breathing. I tried to find my dad which was my second mistake. I found my dad dead drunk in the living room. I tried not to make a lot of noise but somehow my dad heard me walk into the room.

"Hey boy. Come here!"

I froze in my spot. I could see a broken beer bottle on the floor next my dad's foot. It was bloody. I didn't want to approach him.

"Boy I'm not going to tell you again. COME HERE!!"

I slowly walk to him. As soon as I close to him, he punched me in my face. But when he is drunk his hits are a lot harder than they should be. I fell on the floor into something wet. I looked at my hand and notices it was blood. My dad sat up and looked down at me and started yelling at me. He began to beat me with the bottle he had in his hand. I tried to get away from him but I couldn't move. I was barely conscious when he stopped. He simply walked away from me and went to his room to sleep. I forced myself to get up. It took quite a while but I managed to crawl to my room. I searched my room for my first aid kit. I patched up my wounds the best I could then went to the bathroom to find my mom. When I got there there was more blood than before.

"Zack honey is that you?"

"Yes mom its me."

"Zack I.......*cough* *cough*"

"Mom don't speak. It will make the injuries worst."

"No it's alright Zack. I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to tell you something. Its very important. Your dad....he...."

"What. What did that jerk do?"

"No it's not like that Zack. He tried to help me."

"How?! By beating you?!?!"

"He didn't do this to me. Someone broke in and tried to steal........*cough* *cough*."

"What did they try to steal? Mom? Mom?"

She stopped talking but I didn't think she was breathing. I tried everything I knew but nothing worked. I ran to living to get the phone but the lines were cut. My mom's phone was dead so I went to get my dad's. If he was asleep then it would be easy to snatch his phone. But when I walked into his room, I wished he was awake. I saw his lifeless body on the ground and someone standing over him. The man turned toward me and smiled.

"You never told me you had an adorable son."

The man spoke to my dad as if he could answer him. I have never met a person who terrified me as much as that man did. I couldn't move. It was as if I forgot how to walk. The man slowly walked toward me. I wanted to run but I was frozen in fear. The best I could do was take a few baby steps backwards when I hit something. When I look to see what it was, someone wrapped their arms around me and covered my mouth with a cloth. Their grip was too strong for me. I couldn't break free. The man that was above my father walked up to me and said:

"There is nothing to fear boy. We won't hurt you. In fact we will take to a better place. Somewhere more suitable for a child than this dump you call home."

"Mmpft mmh mmpffth."

The man laughed. "I can't understand you with that cloth covering your mouth."

The man told the person who was holding me to remove the cloth that bound my mouth.

"That's better. Now what did you say little boy?"

"Who are you? And what did you do to my parents?"

"My dear boy. Your parents had this coming for them. They knew and didn't fight their fate."

"What do you mean?!"

"Poor little Zack. Your parents didn't tell you anything?"

"Tell me what?"

"Your dad has been running from us for a long time now. Why do think he couldn't hold a job? Because he had anger issues. *laughs* No no no little Zack. He couldn't hold a job because we were always finding him. He tried his best to live secret but everyone knows it will eventually come to light. And we finally found out where Mr. Darren Goodman lived. So we waited for him. His wife, Mary, came home first. After she settled down, we just gave her a little surprise."

"So you beat her until she could barely breathe."

"No no that wasn't the plan but it was so much fun I couldn't stop myself."

"You sick bastard."

"I actually feel fine today." He smiled. "You must hate me Zack. I murdered your precious parents. But tell me Zack, did they even care about you? Did they love you? Spend time with you?"

I looked at the ground. I mean he was right. There wasn't anything I could say to change that.

"I thought so. You shouldn't have to live like this Zack. Come with me and I will give you a better chance at life."

"What if I say no."

"Nothing. I won't harm you Zack. But even if you don't come with me now, you will eventually and I'll be waiting."

There was a long pause. "So have you decided yet."

"I....I'm not going with you. How could I trust someone who just murdered my parents."

"Ah you are right. You can't trust me. But you will regret this decision some day. Goodbye Zack. We will meet again."

The man left and the person who hugged me tightly let me go. I ran into my father's room in search for the phone. But when I found it, it was broken. _'That man must have destroyed it so that my dad couldn't call for help.'_ I was so tired. I just sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. My body hurt so much and I was so confused. I needed to get some help but my body refused to move. So I sat there and cried until I passed out.

* * *

 

**Hey everyone,**

**I started the editing process for this book! Yay. Now I'll try to update as much as I can but no promises. Please comment and vote. Positive comments. All negative comments will be deleted. See you ladies and gents next chapter!**

**Chapter Word count: 1364 words**

**Total Word count: 1417 words**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a bed that I did not recognize. My eyes slowly opened as the bright light above me nearly blinded me. My body felt heavy like lead. I thought to myself ' _Did I die?'_ I heard someone yell, "The boy is awake." Footsteps approach me. It sounded like it was more than one person but I was too out of it to tell. I looked up and saw a man in a white lab coat and a girl in a nurse's uniform. The man held a clipboard in his hand and looked over the information. He would look at the board and then me. He did it several times. Then he told the girl to get something and she left.

"Where am I?" I slurred out.

"Mr. Zachary Goodman you are at a hospital. Do you have any idea why?" The man in the lab coat told me.

"No. I do not really remember what happened." I placed my head in my hands and I thought about it for a while. I suddenly remembered. I shouted, "Where are my parents? Are they ok?"

The doctor looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Zachary I am very sorry. There was nothing we could do. They were gone before they got to the hospital."

I could not find the right words to say. My body began to shake in terror of the thought. ' _I'm all alone. I do not have anyone anymore. My parents may not have been great at their job as parents but I still enjoyed having them nearby'._ My head hung low as tears fell down my eyes.

"Zachary do you have any relatives we can call to pick you up? You are still too young to live on your own."

I shook my head. "My parents did not have siblings. At least none that I know of but with all the secrets they kept from me who knows."

"Well we still have to perform some test on you before you can leave the hospital Zachary. You were out cold for three and half days. We just need to make sure nothing is wrong with you before we release you."

"THREE AND A HALF DAYS!!!!! I was out for that long!" I didn't mean to raise my voice. "Sorry."

"It's fine and yes you were unconscious to three and a half days. A classmate found unconscious in your home. The police brought you here."

"Classmate. But I do not understand." _'Why would a classmate of mine be at my house?'_

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you kid."

I heard a new voice. I turned to find a cop by the door frame. He seem pretty young maybe even a rookie. He couldn't be over twenty five years old. There was a smug look on his face. It irked me a lot.

"Who are you?" I asked as politely as I could. Which wasn't much.

"The name's Lennox. Officer Lennox to you." He said sternly.

"Ok Officer Lennox." I said with sarcasm laced in my words. I rolled my eyes at his attitude. "What happened?"

"Well..." He said with an equal amount of sass. "You missed two days of school which caused some concern for your teacher. That teacher simply ask one of your classmates to drop off some paperwork to your home. However he found your door open."

I wondered ' _Why would my front door be left open? Wait that asshole just walked out and left the door open. He had the nerve to break into my home, murder my parents and not have the decency to close the door behind him when he left! Wait why am I even upset about the fact that the door was left open. I should be pissed at that man himself.'_

I guess I had a puzzling look on my face because Officer Lennox asked what was wrong. _'Like you actually care officer.'_ "Nothing is wrong. Just thinking about my parents. That's all." I snapped at him.

Officer Lennox looked at me as if he did not believe me but he did not say a word.

"What?" I asked. His presence was starting to get on my nerves.

"Anyway to continue what I saying...." He paused. "Doctor can I ask you to please leave the room?"

"Of course."

The doctor walked out with my chart in his hand.

"That classmate of yours said that it smelled pretty bad. He followed the blood to find you unconscious on the floor near your father. The police handled everything else after that."

"Does this classmate of mine have name?"

"I'm afraid he asked not to have his name stated in any report. Sorry can't tell you."

For some reason I became frustrated dealing with this cop. He had a real annoying attitude. You know that _I know everything_ attitude. It pissed me off.

"Hey kiddo. Do you think you can tell me what happened that night?"

I shook my head. I just did not want to talk him anymore. Officer Lennox walked up to the left side of my hospital bed and bent down to my eye level. I refused to look him in the eye. My fists clenched the bed sheets tightly.

"Are you sure? Or is it that you do not want to talk about it right now?" I glared at the cop as he inched closer to me. "Well?"

I said nothing. I just wanted to be left alone is that too much to ask for. Officer Lennox put his hand on my shoulder and came close to my face. Well close to my left ear. All he said was:

"There was a man with a scar on his face in your home that day. Right?"

I did not move. I did not say anything. I just thought ' _How do he know?'_ The officer walked out of my hospital room and I hugged my legs to my chest. There was a bad vibe that rolled off that cop. It was like he knew more than he let on. Thoughts of the other night flooded into my mind again and I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Another edited chapter for you to read. Hope you like it. I made it a bit longer. Don't forget to vote and comment. I checked my word count twice and got two different numbers. Like it said there was more words on Word than Wattpad but it was the same text. Weird. I'll just use the wattpad number. This is also posted there if you wanted to read it there.**

**Chapter Word Count: 1000 words**

**Total Word Count:** **1103 words**

 **Til next time,**  
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Week Later** _

_'Finally I'll be able to leave this place.'_ The doctor walked in.

"Well Zachary you are in good enough shape to leave. But where will you go? You said you had no relatives to go to. I could call-"

I cut him off. "It's ok doc. I'll figure it out."

There was a knock at the door. I turned and saw a relatively tall blonde man standing at the doorway. I've never seen him before. "Are you Zachary? Mary's son?"

"Who's asking?"

He smiled. "Don't worry I'm not a stranger. Well maybe in your perspective I am. I am your mother's boss. Well _was_ your mother's boss."

_'He must be that rich guy bossy mom would always mention. He's different than I thought he'd be.'_

"Your mother told me in case of an emergency to take you in under my care. And I think this counts as an emergency."

"Why would my mom tell you that? You make it sound like she knew this was going to happen to her."

"Zachary I did not mean that. All I meant was that you are not alone. You can come with me but I'll leave that choice up to you. I won't force you."

I didn't understand what was going on anymore. ' _Was that man at my house right about the fact that my parents knew this was coming for them? No that can be. Can it?'_ As much as I didn't want to believe it, it was definitely a possibility.

I had to make a choice. Do I go with this man I barely knew or try to survive in this world alone? I took a deep breath and made my choice.

"Alright I with go with you. But you must explain what you about my mother to me."

"I don't understand what you mean Zachary."

"Oh I think you do."

**TIME SKIP  
 _Next day_**

I woke up and got dressed. I wasn't going anywhere but I just like to be ready. My mom's boss's name is Maxwell Allen or Allen Maxwell. I didn't really pay attention when he told me. I found out that he has an adopted son around my age. Apparently he couldn't have any of his own so he adopted. His son was _nice-ish._

_Flashback_

_I do not know what I just agreed to. I mean I knew he was rich but this was insane. He had a huge mansion with like 40 butlers and maids. Not to mention he owns like 10 if the most expensive cars in the world. And that's just a start. Who knows what else he has._

_We walked into the mansion and was greeted by his head butler._

_"This is Mary's son Zachary. Zachary this is my head butler Sebastian."_

_"Hello Mr. Sebastian."_

_"Sebastian is fine young sir."_

_Maxwell saw the shock and confused look on my face and chuckled._

_"What?" I said_

_He simply smiled and started walking. He introduced every employee that passed us on our way to our destination. We walk to a room that look like an office. He gestured for me to sit and I did._

_"What do you think so far Zachary?"_

_"I don't know what to say. This very different. Definitely out of my comfort zone."_

_He smiled and said "I had a feeling you would say that which is why I want you to meet someone."_

_He hit a button on his intercom and told the butler to bring him in. But who was him. A few minutes later a boy walks in behind Sebastian. He look to be my age or younger. He seemed shy. Either that or he didn't want to meet me. Maxwell motioned for Sebastian to leave._

_"Shawn this is Zachary and he will be living with us from now on."_

_Shawn glared at me and then smile at Maxwell saying ok._

_'This kid obviously doesn't like me for some reason. What could I have possibly done to on his bad side? I just got here.'_

_"Shawn you may leave."_

_Shawn walks out while still giving me the death glare. 'Whatever.'_

_"I tell Sebastian to show you to your room. If you need anything just let me know ok Zachary."_

_"Zack is fine Mr. Maxwell. You don't need to call me Zachary."_

_'It still feels weird when people call me by my whole name. It been a long time since someone call me Zachary.'_

_A few minutes later Sebastian comes in to take me to my new room. I open the door and I was speechless. The room itself could probably fit my old apartment. I turned to Sebastian._

_"Is this whole space mine?"_

_"Yes it is young sir. Now if you will excuse I have other duties to attend to. If you need any help ring the bell on the wall. Someone will come to help you immediately."_

_He walked out. I took a deep breath and went straight to bed. 'It's been a long day.'_

_Flashback ends_

I decided to explore my new room since I fell asleep rather quickly yesterday. My room had its own bathroom which had a jetted tub, a glass door shower and a huge vanity. There was enough space in the bathroom to put ten times the amount of stuff I owned in. ' _Compared to this I don't own a lot.'_ There was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it. I saw a maid with cat ears on outside my door.

"Mr. Zachary all your belongings have been brought over to the mansion. Where would you like them?"

"Anywhere is fine. In fact put by the closet. I want to go through them first."

"Ok sir."

She hurried out. She came back with 3 other butlers carrying my boxes in.

"Hey let me help you."

I tried to take a box from the maid but she wouldn't let me.

"No that's alright sir. I got it."

She was obviously struggling with the boxes but refused to let me help. She managed to put my boxes down but she dropped one and I heard something break. I pick up the box from the floor. She kept apologizing but I told her it was alright.

"If you need help next time just ask. Ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "Ok."

She and the others left. I was going through my box but I failed to notice that someone was watching me. 

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yes another chapter edited. Kudos and comment! If anything ever gets confusing please let me know. Sometimes I type too fast to notice my own mistakes. Just don't be rude about it.**

**Chapter Word Count: 1072 words**

**Total Word Count: 1116 words**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone watching when I was unpacking my belongings but when I turned around no one was there. _'Was I just imagining that?_ _Maybe I'm delusional. This place gives me the shivers. Maxwell says that he was my mom's boss but something is off about him. Just because your employee died didn't mean you had to take in their child. I grateful everything but I just feel like there is something more going on then what I'm seeing on the surface.'_ There was a knock on my door. I stared at the door for awhile before answering:

"Coming."

I opened the door and saw Shawn standing there. _'Ugh why is he here. Oh wait this is HIS home.'_

"Was there something you needed from me?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Dad wants to see you in his office. Now."

He walked off. _'Well then. I see he doesn't like me very much.'_

I made my way to Maxwell's office. I knock on the door. Then was a pause then I heard him say come in. I open the door and I saw Sebastian in the room as well. I sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. _'Hope I didn't do something to get in trouble already.'_

"Hello Zachary are you comfortable in your room?"

"Yes sir. Everything is fine."

"Well that's good. I was worried that you may not like it here. It may take a while to get used to but I'm sure you will love it here."

"I sure hope so."

_'I really don't want to be here right now though. Being in his presence makes me nervous.'_

After a very long and boring conversation, I left his office and made my way back to my room. When i got there i found Shawn sitting on my bed with a file hidden behind him. He look up at me when I opened the door. He smirked but made no move to leave the room or my bed.

"Is there a reason you're here Shawn?" I closed the door behind me and walked to the closet and pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

"Actually there is. You're _THE_ Zachary Goodman aren't you?" I froze in my place. Since I wasn't facing him, he didn't notice my eyes widen in shock.

"I don't know what you mean." I chuckled nervously trying to play it off. _'Does he KNOW? He can't know. No. No. No. No. No.'_

"Oh I think you do know what I mean Zack. You're the prodigy Zachary Goodman. You can hide it from everyone else but you can't fool me. I can see it in your eyes. Everything you do is just too easy for you." My school notebook was open on the bed with all of my side comments written on the margins. I paled slightly but I was pissed. How dare he go through my stuff. I snatched back the notebook and hid it in my bag.

"There is no way you can prove that I am this prodigy you speak of." _'Fake it. Make it real and he will believe you. Make it real.'_ I kept my face blank. Emotionless.

"Zack I don't like mind games." He tossed me the file that was hidden behind him. I opened and found every news article I was ever in back in my old hometown. Which was a lot. Most of these newspaper places were shut down due to lack of money [aka out of print]. _'F*ck! How the hell did he find these? He shouldn't have been able to find these.'_

"How did you get this?" I gripped the file tightly wrinkling the contents inside.

"Oh you aren't going to deny it now. Afraid of a little evidence?" He said smugly.

_'I gonna smack that smug smile of his face. *sigh* Damn he got me there. I can't just lie about it now. I might as well come clean.'_

"Ok you win." I pause and took a deep breath. "That is me or I should say _was_ me. That person no longer exist. He died a long time ago."

I told Shawn about my past and explain why I said that the old Zachary Goodman the prodigy was dead. Shawn look at me a bit confused. I guess anyone would be after hearing that.

"So what you're telling me Zack is that you ran away."

"I didn't run away." _'Stupid f*cker. How dare he?! Stupid little. Ugh!'_

"You totally did. You ran away from your problems and threw everything away as a result. You turned out to be disappointment Zachary."

"Well excuse me Mr. High Expectations. I'm sorry I don't meet your standards." My hand slowly formed a fist. _'How about you live my life. See how easy it is to suffer like me rich boy!'_

He totally pisses me off. Shawn is so fun of himself. Arghhhh. With everything else that has happened to me this past week, I don't need this. Not now.

"Well if that is all Shawn you may leave."

_'I wish he'd just leave already.'_

"Unfortunately for you, I have more."

_'What more could he possibly have. He knows my biggest secret. No one in this town knows that secret. NO ONE!'_

"Ok spill it. Shawn."

"I know you're parents big secret. You know the one that got them killed."

"Shut up!!! Like hell you know anything!"

"Oh you don't. Poor little Zachary Goodman doesn't know."

_'He makes my blood boil.'_ He gave me that stupid little grin. ' _He'll totally use this against me later on.'_ I was so frustrated with my life that I was about to burst. _'I hate people like Shawn. Exploiting other people's weaknesses.'_ Shawn saw how angry I was getting. He decided that will be enough torment for the day. I punched the wall creating a fist size hole. I decided to take a cold shower to 'cool down'. _'I can't punch the host. I'll risk getting kicked out. But then what suffer under his arrogance? Hell no. I'm going to put the little rich boy in his place.'_

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ha! Another edited chapter!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with college classes.  I hope you all are enjoying these better than the *cough cough* crap I had written before. I will try to keep everything as cohesive as possible. My mind words is a very strange way. Send kudos and comment what you think and I will try to update more.**

**Chapter Word Count: 1020 words**

**Total Word Count: 1101 words**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**


End file.
